


Nec(k)tarine

by Fiannly



Series: Vampire Phil [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, au of dan's The Urge phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly
Summary: He was fine.Phil shouldn’t have survived. But he was fine.An AU phanfic of Dan's The Urge phanfic because of reasons.





	Nec(k)tarine

**Author's Note:**

> Ty to eloiserummaging for beta (and putting up with my shit) and cheering on by the Dad and Feel gc (who also puts up with my shit).

  
_The doctor said it was a miracle._

_The impact should have caused massive internal damage, broken bones, head trauma,_ something _. Phil shouldn’t have survived._

_Phil was told he was clinically dead for nearly four minutes in the back of the ambulance. Then suddenly his heart started beating again and stayed steady the rest of the way to the hospital._

_He didn’t remember the tests and scans that Dan said they did. His next memory was waking up in the hospital bed and Dan was by his side, his face tear-streaked and gripping his hand._

-

Phil dropped the controller and curled up on the couch, hands covering his mouth. One moment he was swearing at getting killed in Fortnite, and the next it was as if something was clawing at him from inside.

“Phil what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Dan came over to sit down beside him and reached a hand toward his arm. Phil flinched away. Dan jerked his hand back and hurt flashed over his face. He never flinched away from Dan before, even in their worst arguments.

“Do you want to be left alone?” Dan asked quietly.

Phil shook his head. God, that was the last thing he wanted.

“What can I do?” Dan was carefully not leaning toward him and kept his hands folded together in his lap. Phil hated the tension he could see in Dan’s frame as he tried to respect Phil’s new boundary.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “I’m hungry, I think.”

“I’ll make you something, what do you want?” Dan’s voice was soft, careful.

It felt like his body was twisting in knots. The idea of eating anything made his stomach roil harder than the worst motion sickness. But he was so hungry. Wait, was he thirsty?

“I don’t know. Water.”

The concern in Dan’s face deepened but he got up to get a glass. Phil focused on breathing instead of grabbing Dan’s arm as he walked away.

“I should call the doctor,” Dan said as he returned with the glass.

“No.” Phil said and stared at the water Dan held out to him. His hands were shaky as he took it from Dan and clutched it to himself. Dan was careful to not touch him as he passed it over, and that hurt more than the terrible feeling in his stomach.

“Something’s wrong,” Dan said. “You haven’t eaten anything since this morning.”

“Haven’t wanted anything.” He could barely choke down his cereal, and his stomach was upset for hours afterward.

“You just said you were hungry.”

“I don’t know what I want, Dan.” He could hear the hopeless tone in his own voice. “I thought I might be hungry but thinking about food makes me want to be sick. I’m thirsty but I don’t want water. But I don’t want anything else either.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Sit with me?” Phil asked.

Dan nodded and leaned forward to fetch his laptop off the coffee table, then made himself comfortable next to Phil on the couch. He was carefully not sitting close enough to accidentally touch. Phil stared at the glass of water in his hands. He forced himself to drink until it was empty, then he picked up the controller from where it fell on the floor and tried to focus on something other than the feeling he didn’t understand.

-

They went to bed at a reasonable hour. Phil wasn’t tired, but Dan needed to keep his schedule as much as possible for his mental health, and Phil followed when Dan got up to get ready for bed. Phil figured he would eventually get tired and fall asleep if he lay there long enough.

He turned his head and looked at the clock. 2 a.m. Dan was snoring softly beside him. It had been a while since he had one of these nights where sleep never seemed to want to come to him no matter how long he tried to match his boyfriend’s even breathing. He awkwardly unplugged his phone from the charger on the night table, and somehow didn’t knock anything over despite not wanting to bother raising his head or moving his body. He held his phone over his face and pecked away at the new game they would be doing a sponsored video for, making sure to turn the sound off so it wouldn’t disturb Dan.

-

Phil came back to consciousness with his face pressed against an expanse of skin that felt like Dan. He must have finally fallen asleep. Dan’s breathing was even and slow, and Phil could hear Dan’s calm heartbeat underneath his ear. He was still in that fuzzy state before being fully awake when he thought how he just wanted to bite down where he could hear Dan’s heartbeat. Sink his teeth into Dan’s skin until he drew blood.

He jolted fully awake at the intensity of the thought and jerked back from Dan. The movement woke him and Dan blearily looked up, still clearly half asleep and sluggishly pulled himself up on an elbow and reached out for him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, go back to sleep,” He stammered and slid out of bed. Dan didn’t try to call after him.

-

Dan found him a little while later in the downstairs kitchen, sitting at the table and staring at his hands. His footsteps were careful as he set Phil’s phone on the table next to him, then walked around and sat at the opposite side. Light was barely peeking around the blinds that covered the sliding door that led to the balcony.

Dan was silent for a while, probably trying to figure out what on earth was wrong with him. He wished _he_ knew.

“Have you eaten anything?” Dan finally asked.

“Yes,” Phil said, too quick. The thought of trying to eat made his stomach clench. He knew he without even trying that he wouldn’t be able to keep anything down.

“We’re shit at lying to each other. We both know this,” Dan sighed and got up. Phil continued to stare at his hands as he listened to Dan start the electric kettle they kept down here. Dan opened the cabinet and Phil heard the clink of mugs on the counter.

“Do you want me to make you coffee?”

“Not really,” Phil said.

Dan’s movements stilled for a few moments before he spoke again. “Do you want tea?”

“Sure,” Phil said. He didn’t really, but he wanted less for Dan to feel helpless to do anything. The warm mug would give him something to hold into.

“I’m actually really worried about you, Phil.” Dan said as he passed Phil his mug and sat back down with his own. “You haven’t been quite the same since you left the hospital. They said you were somehow fine—”

“I am fine,” Phil winced at the sharpness in his tone. “I’m fine,” he said, softer. Dan didn’t deserve to be snapped at, even if he didn’t mean to.

“Are you, though?” Dan asked mildly.

Phil was silent as he listened to Dan blow on his tea and take a sip. The light peeking between the blinds was getting slowly brighter.

“I wanted to bite you,” Phil whispered as he stared at the steam rising from his mug.

When he finally looked up, Dan was frowning. Phil could tell he was trying to puzzle out why that bothered him so much.

“Actually bite you,” Phil said, trying to get him to understand why he was upset. “Hard enough it would draw blood and hurt you.”

“Not in a sexy way?”

“Not in a sexy way,” Phil repeated.

Dan leaned back in his chair and squinted his eyes at Phil, studying him as he tried to make sense out of what was happening. “Are you going to start talking about wanting brains next?”

Phil snorted but it still made him smile. Trust Dan to make him feel better even as he felt like he was falling apart.

“Are you going to call the doctor now?” Dan asked.

Phil looked at his phone resting next to him and shook his head. Dan let out a soft sigh but didn’t press it.

-

They moved to the living room and Phil put on an anime they’d watched before. Dan ate his cereal next to him on the couch and didn’t say anything more about Phil not eating, but he still brought him a tall glass of water, which Phil obediently drank.

Dan’s comment about brains lingered through the rest of Phil’s morning. He opened his laptop and answered a few worried tweets from fans, then watched Dan play Mario Kart for a while, until he finally gave in and opened google in a tab.

A few hours of reading later and he was sure he wasn’t turning into a zombie. That was comforting at least. Dan brought him another glass of water, and gave him a look until he took it. If he wasn’t going to eat anything, Dan was at least going to keep him hydrated.

His stomach twisted as he drank it, and he could only finish half this time. He stared into the glass as Dan wandered into the kitchen to make lunch. He was thirsty, but the idea of finishing it made his insides rebel. Why didn’t he want anything else? It was like he was craving something but he didn’t know what.

He missed Dan’s presence, which made no sense at all since he was literally in the next room, but it didn’t stop him from following him.

Dan’s eyebrows raised when Phil leaned against the cabinet and just watched as he chopped vegetables for what looked like a salad. “Still not hungry?”

Phil shook his head. He missed eating, but the idea of trying made him want to be sick. He was hungry, but it wasn’t the empty stomach feeling of hunger. It was more of a longing.

“Fuck,” Dan muttered as the knife slipped and sliced a thin line on his palm.

Time slowed as Phil watched Dan rip off a paper towel and press it against his hand.

His mouth felt weird, like there was suddenly less space. He felt his teeth with his tongue and froze, everything coming into clarity in his mind.

“Dan?” His voice was shaky and Dan instantly gave him all of his attention, even as he still held a paper towel over his hand.

“I think I’m turning into a vampire,” Phil said.

He watched Dan blink slowly several times, trying to process the information. Phil could see alarm in his expression, but thankfully no fear. Dan slowly pulled the paper towel away, and held out his hand, silently offering the cut to Phil.

He dropped his gaze from Dan’s face to the sluggishly bleeding cut, and swallowed as a wave of want flowed through him.

He held onto Dan’s hand gently and his eyes found Dan’s as he licked the blood from his palm. Dan’s eyebrows were raised and his mouth was parted in surprise.

Phil’s eyes closed involuntarily when he swallowed, any doubt leaving him. He believed in a lot of things, but he never thought that vampirism would be one of those.

-

“Why did you let me do that?” Phil rubbed at his eyes, glasses abandoned on the coffee table between their laptops. His teeth were still extended and they felt weird in his mouth as he talked.

“I could tell you weren’t joking.” Dan was sitting sideways on the couch, facing Phil with one leg tucked under him.

“How are you so calm?” Phil could hear the whine in his own voice.

“I’m keeping my screaming inside, since you’re freaking out on the outside. I mean, it made sense, especially after you tongue-fucked my hand.” Dan stared at his palm as he talked, then with wide eyes, shakily held it up to show Phil. “Congrats, Phil. You have super spit.”

Phil grabbed his hand to see for himself. The cut was gone. He stared at the smooth, unbroken skin, then looked up at Dan. His soulmate, his rock in their apparently now even more ridiculous life. The man whose response to Phil saying he might be a vampire was to offer his blood. Phil swallowed, and tightened his grip on Dan’s fingers. “Hold me?”

The relief on Dan’s face was instant and blinding. He pulled him into his arms and tucked Phil’s head under his chin. Phil relaxed against Dan’s chest with a sigh.

“I was trying to give you space. You pulled away and haven’t initiated anything,” Dan said softly into his hair.

“I’m sorry. I was freaking out.”

“I noticed,” Dan said.

They fell silent for a while. Dan’s arms were tight around him, like he was worried Phil would pull away again. Being so close, and knowing what he was craving now, all he felt was hunger, like an itch crawling under his skin that he couldn’t scratch.

“You can bite me, Phil.” Dan said quietly, “You have before, while we fucked.”

Phil’s not surprised anymore that it’s like they can read each other’s minds. “This isn’t a sexy thing, Dan. I’d be actually breaking skin. What if I really hurt you?” He pressed his tongue against one of his teeth. They were so much sharper than Phil was comfortable with.

“Who else would you get blood from?”

“I’ll figure something out. Maybe there’s a…vampire service or something where I can order it.” There had to be, right? You could find anything on the internet if you tried hard enough.

Dan pushed him back enough to see his face. “Phil, look at me.”

When he finally looked up, Dan’s expression was so open and honest it hurt.

“I would give you anything.”

Phil swallowed and blinked back the tears that threated at the corners of his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

-

Phil wanted Dan to be able to push him away if he needed to, so they settled facing each other on the couch. Dan ended up practically in his lap, which probably defeated the purpose, but he couldn’t make himself push Dan off.

“You don’t like blood. Are you sure you want to do this?” Phil asked. The hunger was a constant itch but he would figure out something else if Dan changed his mind.

Dan leaned forward until they were nose to nose. “If you’re going to drink blood, I only want it to be from me.”

Phil couldn’t help but smile, “You’re jealous of anyone else I might get blood from? Really?”

“You’re saying this like you haven’t known me for nearly ten years. And you’re stalling.” He tilted his head to the side, exposing the full line of his throat. “Bite me, dad.”

After nearly a decade Phil could tell when Dan was putting on a brave front. His breathing was fast and shallow, and his fingers were tangled in Phil’s shirt at his sides.

“If you’re scared— ”

“Bite me before I change my mind,” Dan ground out.

Phil’s eyes fell from Dan’s face to his neck and he was leaning in before he even realized what he was doing. Dan froze in place mid-inhale when his teeth —his fangs— touched skin.

Dan let out a choked whine as he bit down. Copper warmth filled Phil’s mouth and everything around them faded away. Satisfaction flooded through his body as it finally got what it wanted, and he pulled Dan closer, arms wrapped around his waist. A tiny voice in the back of his mind yelled that this should be gross, but it drowned as he swallowed.

Everything felt brighter, more intense, as he fed. He could feel Dan’s heart beating as he drank, and this felt like something more intimate than anything they’d ever done in bed. Dan’s life was literally in his hands, under his lips. His to hold and keep safe. He realized Dan’s grip on his shirt loosened, and he forced himself to pull away once he was sure the bleeding stopped and the wound closed. Dan wasn’t kidding about the super spit.

Dan leaned against him, and Phil supported his weight easily. His forehead dropped to Phil’s shoulder, like his head was too heavy to raise by himself.

Phil held him close and ran his fingers through his hair. “Are you okay?”

“M’fine.” Dan mumbled into his shirt.

His mind felt clearer than it had been since he left the hospital. He hadn’t even realized how much everything felt like he’d been in a fog. Like he’d been walking around in static at a video’s lowest resolution.

Phil remembered hearing about people getting a cookie after they donated blood. It was a different kind of donating, but Dan needed something.

“I’ll be right back,” Phil said and Dan whined when he untangled himself but let him go to search the kitchen.

They didn’t have any cookies. Phil returned to the couch with their (Phil’s) half eaten bag of marshmallows and a glass of orange juice. Dan chuckled softly when he saw, but ate a few and drank part of his juice, then tucked himself against Phil’s side and fell asleep.

While Dan slept, Phil went on a deep dive on google. He looked up what someone should eat before and after donating blood. Nearly every reputable site said things high in iron were important. By the time he was done, they had a grocery delivery scheduled for the next day full of everything possible that Dan might need to eat to regain his energy.

Phil stared at the order confirmation, then looked down at Dan, still sleep under his arm. Protected. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and tucked it over him, then started on an entirely different and much harder google search, considering he wasn’t even sure what he was searching for.

Dan stirred a few hours later and blinked groggily up at him, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Phil grinned and brushed Dan’s hair back from his face. Dan waking up was always lovely to watch. “I ordered groceries.”

“On a Tuesday?” Dan asked sleepily as he stretched and collapsed back against Phil into a more comfortable position. “What time is it?”

Phil did a double-take at the time in the corner of his laptop’s taskbar. “Um, 3 a.m. How are you feeling?”

Dan touched his neck and looked at his fingers, like he was expecting to still see traces of blood. “It wasn’t a dream?”

“No, our lives got even weirder.”

Dan hummed and looked over at Phil’s screen, where he had so many tabs open that the icons weren’t even showing anymore. He blinked slowly like he was considering falling back to sleep. “Googling vampires?”

“Yeah, I…” Phil examined Dan’s face for long enough that he raised his head with a questioning look. Still cloudy from sleep, he was beautiful. Phil could have missed this. Could have been gone and there would have been no one to cover Dan with a blanket when he needed it. Phil swallowed against the tears that threatened at the back of his throat. “It’s rare. Very rare. But a human can return _as_ a vampire without being turned _by_ a vampire.”

“How does that even work?”

“I couldn’t leave you. I think I forced myself to come back.”

-

_Bits and pieces of memory. Squealing tires and pain, his back hitting concrete, sirens and the all-encompassing feeling of being pulled out of himself. He couldn’t go. Dan was waiting at home._

_Dan was having a bad day and he was waiting at home._

_Dan._

**Author's Note:**

> dan: you literally defied death for me.
> 
> Phil:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> You can say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterPhoebe) or [tumblr](https://swissfuckingcheesegdi.tumblr.com/) or I have a [fandom podcast](http://hashtagfandom.life/)!


End file.
